The Diary of Harry Potter
by voldielover
Summary: PostHBP, It shows Harry and his friends going about their adventures. In, obviously, Diary form. Enjoy. Now with chapter 7 Malfoy, Malfoy and, Who?...Soon to come....A talk with a 'civilized' Voldemort, a party at Malfoy Manor, Snape has a 'talk' with Har
1. The Diary Of Harry Potter

**A/N: **Any long part in the chapter, and the rest of the stroy, that is in italics, is a Harry POV. It's a flash back. Harry thinking back on what happened as he writes.

**Chapter One**

**The Escape**

* * *

******July 6th-**We were caught again. A week into the holidays Ron, Hermione Ginny and I tried to leave Grimauld place. I had my doubts about telling my friends about the Horecruxes, but I also knew that I didn't really have a choice. My desire to leave without them was just a fantasy, nothing more. But it was a good one, nontheless. 

I was surprised at the way they took it actually. I never expected Ron could be so...calm.

_My pants are damp, soaking up the sweat that, surprisingly, found it's way to my palms. I stare at the damp prints on my jeans, avoiding the inevitable. I told them. I told my friends everything Dumbledore told me. And I was horrified. I had imagined this scene a million times in my head: when they became angry at me for not telling them throughout the year, the many times they almost cry at the hoplessness of it all, and the one time they just smiled. Despite all this, I still wasn't prepared to look up._

_My arm watch ticked, catching my attention, so I stare at that too. I hear some movement from above me but can't make it out. There is some shifting, cloth on cloth I think, and something hard scraping stone. Then a deep sigh as Ron said, "Harry mate," drawing my head up, "You know what this means, don't you?"_

_I blink. Odd, the only thought floating it's way past my brain is the lack of thoughts in my brain...Beside Ron the girls just stare at me. I don't know what they are thinking but Hermione's gone awfully pink and looks sick. _

_"We find the Horecruxes." Ron's voice shoves it's way back into my head, both comforting and surprising, "It's that simple."  
_

We tried to leave without them knowing. It's not that we don't want them to know we're gone, they'll find out soon enough, we just decided it's best not to tell them. Dumbledore didn't and Hermione pointed out that there had to be a reason for that. So, decision made, we weren't going to tell them. The only trouble is, they caught us.

Last time it was Lupin. He turned an ugly green colour when he realized what we were doing. Afterwards, I wasn't allowed to sit in any order meetings. A pity really, but something I can live with. It wasn't like I learned much anyways. No one really knew what they were talking about. Dumbledore's infinit knowledge on the subject wasn't there, and their only spy was gone. Turned traitor. As it was, sadly, I knew more then all of them together.

This time, it was Kretcher. You would think he would be happy to see us leave. But no. He had to cause a ruckus. I think he enjoyed seeing us suffer, stuck in this house. I think the thought of more punishment must have been almost too much to handle, almost too good to be true to him.

He smashed his cup on the floor. Woke up Mrs. Black's painting in the process. Then he smiled that evil little grin of his, the one that makes me want to wring his neck... (I don't like him to much these days--as if I ever really did--not after how he lied to me last year) and not even 10 minutes later, all four of us were locked in our rooms...Again.

That's where I find myself right now. Sitting on my bed, across from Ron. Despite how annoyed I am at the punishment I am happy that I was able, with the help of my friends, to talk the order into letting me stay at Grimauld place. It wasn't that hard. But it wasn't easy either. No one wanted me to stay at the Dursleys, but everyone knew I was there every other summer; and none of them ever thought there wasn't a reason. I suppose there is something to be said about theire free will. I mean, I had hoped they would just accept things when they were told--like they did with Dumbledore--but i guess that (doing what you were told idea) worked only with him.

After a little persitance I was allowed to stay at grimmuld Place. Again, as I said, it wasn't that hard. A little _"please" _and _"how do you know it's important?"_ followed by _"he never mentioned a reason"_ got me my way. Although, in retrospect, I strongly suspect that none of them really know the importance of _why_ I was staying at the Dursley's. I think only me, Dumbledore and Snape know that...Do you think this make me a bad person? Letting them assume what I want them too...

Hermione's parents are here too, for their safety. Both Ron and Ginny have decided to keep me company. They didn't say, but I suspect it's for their safety too. The fact that the rest of the Weasley's are here doesn't add to my suspicions in the least.

I'm not too upset that we didn't leave last night…Now that I think about it. We don't know really what we are looking for, let alone how to find it…Well, besides going to Godric's Hollow. Hermione said it's best to start at the begining. So, voila, that's what we are going to do. There's no beating her logic.

Honestly, I agreed to this, not just because it's where it happened--that's the one reason why I _don't_ want to go there-- but because I have this perverse want to see _it_. The place I spent a whole year of my life in. My Home.

******July 10th-**Not much has changed. We're still locked (not locked really, it's in our "best interest" to stay put) in the house and everyone is still furious at us.

Mrs Weasly and Lupin are the worst though. That's to be expected, I suppose. Mrs Weasly keeps shooting me those hurt looks. I didn't mean to hurt her, but I don't want to be here. What am I supposed to do? Go up to her and explain that no, I don't have a death wish and yes, I understand how I'm hurting you but, you see, there are such a thing as Horecruxes. And Voldemort, you know him, the psycotic man who has this perverse desire to be called "lord". Well, he has seven of them, and it's my job to destry them all and then kill him. See, a cinch.

It's not that bad if we can avoid those too. At least we still can roam the house. I was afraid after the little stunt we pulled a few days back we would be locked in out bedrooms...

Of course, they don't know why we tried to escape…if they did, there attitude would be ten times worse…

******July 11th-**Hermione keeps muttering to herself. She is sure there is something in the Black library that will help her. I don't have the guts to tell her she might be wrong...

On another note, the extentable ears are, again, useless against the kitchen door. They had thought, since the twins were both in the order, that they didn't need to make the door impenitrable. I don't know why I care...They are just making stabs for the answer. I think it might be because I'm not allowed into the kitchen that grates...Anyways, since they had stopped blocking the meetings off for a little while, Hermione, Ron and Ginny had been listening in, now though, after the last stunt we pulled, they started re-blocking it.

The first time we tried to leave we had no plan. When we were caught we tried to come up with a lie, said I had a nightmare and wanted to go for a walk…I don't think Lupin believed me though. I also don't think it helped that Ron was hoisting me up through a window at the time…

But, contrary to everyone's beliefs we learn from our mistakes and the last time we used extendable ears and learned, to the best of our extent, the Order's plans and set up a time and date. Only we didn't count on Kretcher. He said he only woke Mrs. Black, wishing to tell her of our leaving because, he "feared for your life master". I really don't like him. I can't belive they actually let him in this house...

In the mean time we are scouting the Black's library for any mention of horcruxes and a person known as R.A.B. No luck.

******July 15th-**I swear we have read through EVERY SINGLE BOOK in this library…We did find something useful though! We got this excerpt from a book.

_Horcruxes have a certain magical signature that portends to a person. It is theorized, though never proven, that if a person was to have more then one horcrux that they would, therefore, all have the same signature. In relation, all horcruxes can be used to track others, even if they are not from the same person, because each horcrux is attracted to any other horcrux_.

I'm assuming, or more accurately Hermione assumes, that is we can find one of Voldemort's horcruxes, that we can find the others. I wish I had never givin the diary back to Lucius...DAMN!

This would help if we knew how to track them.

Or how to find them.

Or even what we were looking for...

******J****uly 16th**-I really thought I would be a Godric's Hollow right now…This is depressing. They are keeping a tighter reign on us now more then ever. It's like they think we're going to make another run for it...We are, but still, what ever happend to trust?

To make matters worse Professor McGonagall keeps trying to make me tell her what Professor Dumbledore told me…She's even being very blunt about, to go as far as to sit me down and actually ask me...

_"Harry," Her eyed poured into mine, pleading with me. She fiddled with the teacup in her hand, "I'm aware Professor Dumbledore spent much of last year in your company." She sighed and set the cup down, folding her hands in her lap. "What I want to know is: Did he tell you anything."_

_I shake my head. I know nothing as far as she is concerned. Dumbledore told me to tell no one. I'm not sure if he ment until he died, or if it still holds true after his death. I choose to belive the latter._

_"Anything at all?" I'm silent as she speaks, "Any mention of...Well, of anything!" Her disbelife was evident but I promised. A promise is a promise, and all her pleading leads me to wonder how desperate they really are...  
_

What's worse then that, many, _many_ times worse, is Minister Scrimgeour. He's doing the same thing…Although I heard that from an Order meeting.

* * *

******A/N: I am currently fixing up the rough draft of the first bit of this story. So if it's a little choppy, please forgive me. I hope that wasn't to confusing…but shrugs I hope you like this story, please review**


	2. A Trip to Diagon Alley

**A/N:** Any long part in the chapter, and the rest of the stroy, that is in italics, is a Harry POV. Kinda like a flash back...but it's written down, like you might write an interesting conversation in an actual diary...does that make any sense?

**Chapter 2**

**A Trip To Diagon Alley **

**

* * *

**

**July 15-**Hermione and Ginny visited several library's but they found nothing. **NOTHING!** We knew Horcruxes were hard to find but this is insane. Hermoine, being of age, was allowed into most areas of the library. Well, everywhere but the restricted section, and those were just for people with that career. Ron wanted to sneak into the library but Hermione said there were to many wards and such to stop just that. And no one wanted to answer any unwanted questions.

Me and Ron on the other hand went to the Wizard Bureau to look for anyone with the initials R.A.B. Too much luck. Over a hundred names. And we don't know when in the last 50 odd years the locket was stolen so we have more problems. Also another problem. We just found out that criminals and important wizards are not listed with normal denizens. Instead they have their own bureau. The problems just keep adding up! What if the person wasn't a normal citizen? What if R.A.B. was just a nick name? And what if they were dead? Or for some reason, fearing Voldemort or a Death Eater would notice the locket was gone and went searching for them and they some how got their name out of the government listings?

Suffice is to say. Today didn't solve anything.

**July 16-**We had quite the day today. We were running low on funds and need to eat. There is only so much you can bring with you and word to the wise; Transfigured food is NOT edible.

So we headed to Diagon Alley.

Hermione brewed a simple height potion and we all added several inches to our height. We also wore hoods over our faces. Therefore our disguises weren't the best. To make it a little bit harder we decided to split into two groups as soon as we got there because we know they are looking for four kids not two that were several inches taller. But we also knew the hoods were conspicuous so we were just picking one bad over the other. Oh well.

Hermione and Ginny headed to Florish and Blots with the rest of our money and Ron and I went to Gringrots. Hermione was a little edgy about us visiting Gringrots but I told her that goblins really wouldn't care that a run-away kid was talking out money from their account. More then likely they will let us leave without telling a soul but for an extra surcharge. She looked doubtful, but grudgingly agreed.

We did get out money and with no one the wiser headed to meet the girls at Flourish and Blots. They handed over a few books in exchange for some galleons to go buy some more. We had decided that they would buy a few potions books with the money they had and when we returned they would go buy other books, ones we couldn't find in the Black library, while we headed to the apothecary to buy potions ingredients.

They had already looked over the books and had slips of parchment marking the potions that we should buy ingredients for. (and yes, Hermione planned the trip to a T, she said is would make it quick and efficient) Our trouble really started when we were looking for powdered asphodel. There were three men talking about unicorn hairs, when one particularly tall one looked over at us. I heard "Harry Potter" then "No…Maybe…" Nothing else, we were already at the cash register. Thankfully there was no line so we made a fast exit. We also had all out ingredients. Ya for us.

Hermione and Ginny, not being famous or anything, had no such trouble. We found them just outside the book store. After explaining our problem we all decided to stick together and quickly buy the rest of what we needed. Obviously we couldn't risk another trip. Just 20 minutes later, laden with a different books, potion ingredients, owl accessories, parchment, quills, and miscellaneous things we, almost at the Leaky Cauldron, thought we were going to make a clean get away down muggle London. Alas, like the muggles say; the shit hit the fan.

Unfortunately the group of wizards we saw in the apothecary told the authorities and they were waiting for us. Just in Diagon Alley, in front of the door to the Leaky Cauldron, the men we saw in the apothecary were loitering. We thought nothing of it. Just before we reached the door one of them stuck their head in and shouted something. I assumed it was for a drink…it was a warning apparently.

We walked in and was empty save for 5 people. 3 at a table just to our right and 2 near the front door leading to muggle London. I was first to walk in and had made it halfway before Ron, who was last had passed into the pub. We were all being stupid, really. The Leaky Caldron was ALWAYS busy. Oh well. Like I wrote previously, we learned our lesson.

The wizards and witches sprung up and guarded the exits.

_"You're Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Correct?" demanded a stern looking witch who was guarding the front._

_"And if we were?" I replied. Well, I was trying to be civil. If they decided to get into a duel instead of letting us pass it would be there problem…not to mention them having to explain why 5 fully trained aurors lost to 4 not so trained students._

_"Please, lower your hoods." asked a wizard from behind asked rather kindly._

_Not taking my eyes off the witch in front I replied. "Well, since you asked so nicely…" I lowed my hood. So did my three companions._

_I took the confusion to look around. There were two wizards behind us and one witch. The witch looked like a pushover…Not in the magical sense, but in the fact that she wouldn't want to hurt us. She would most likely talk as much as possible before using any physical restraint. We could probably duel and we wouldn't get more then a body binding hex from her._

_The other two looked doubtful. Like they were wondering why there were 5 fully trained aurors to look after 4 students. Therein lied their weakness. Underestimating us was always a bad mistake._

_The two in front, one a witch, the other a wizard, were both stern. I think the witch was the leader of this little group and she acted like it. The wizard only shows contempt for our actions. So be it._

_"Come with us then." the wizard in front demanded. He started to walk forward, arm out stretched, when all four of us raised our wands._

_"Lower your wands!" the witch in front said in derision. "You wouldn't want to get hurt"_

_I scoffed, making the two in front more angry and the three behind, when I peeked a glance look more and more antsy._

_I shot a sly smile to me three companions, and they nodded._

_"3..." I started_

_The wizard in front, obviously not used to such blatant disregard started to turn red_

_"2..."_

_The aurors raised their wands . "We don't want to duel…just come with us…"_

_Hermione and Ginny turned and faced the three aurors behind us._

_"1..."_

_Curses and hexes sizzled as I dodged a binding hex and shot a stunner an the witch in front. Having no where to go, a chair to her left and the wizard to her left, she went down._

_Ron cursed and I looked over to see him nursing a stung arm. "The auror sent a scorching hex at me…STUPIFY!"_

_Behind a chair, just having ducked an expelliramus, I saw Hermione and Ginny had taken down two of the three aurors guarding the way to Diagon Alley. Ssending a binding curse there way, it hit the remaining auror._

_Shooting a smile my way Ginny called "Thanks Harry!"_

_I nodded and rolled away as the table in front of me exploded._

_I heard a call of "STUPIFY!" and it went quite._

_The dust settled and I stood looking around. We had managed to stun 3 aurors and bind the other. Other then a few scorches to our bodies and a destroyed pub, not entirely our fault, we were fine._

I laughed at the irony of the situation. The men outside called the aurors who then came here excepting to capture us, therefore giving the entire auror team praise. Instead all the auror's had managed was to cause tremendous damage to a pub that they will most likely get a tongue lashing fore…

Looking back I wonder if the Ministry will pay for the damage, or if the pub owner will be stuck with the costs…I'm guessing the owner will.


	3. Godric's Hollow

**Chapter Three**

**Godric's Hollow**

* * *

**July 20-**Not much has happened after our exciting fiasco last week. We left London though. I have started to wonder if it ever occurred to us to ask were Godric's Hollow was? I have no clue where it is…Hermione, though confident she can find it on a map hasn't yet. Ron keeps adamantly protesting that one of us should just go back to the wizarding community and ask. Ginny, every time this argument comes up, smartly points out that that would only be too obvious, considering that everyone is looking for us. Unless of course, we use polyjuice potion. But that would take a month to brew. 

So in conclusion we are in a rut. Despite how prepared we all thought we were we never knew anything about the main purpose of our little adventure.

On an afterthought, Snape keeps coming to mind. I knew he was a traitor…

'Then why did you trust him Harry?'

'Hermione, stop reading over my shoulder…this is a ** private ** diary…'

'Then stop writing what I say…'

She looked to smug as she walked away…

Snape still annoys me…Every time I think of him I want to wring his neck. But Dumbledore was dieing anyways. I don't want to admit it. But I really think he was slowly rotting the whole year…and I think he knew it.

That doesn't excuse Snape…I mean, that bloody traitor! What right did he have to just kill Dumbledore!

I want to kill Snape

**July 21-**I **WILL** kill Snape

**July 22-**I am writing this in a rush, I think Hermione has found something on Godric's Hollow! I hope so. Either way I hope Godric's Hollow will answer some questions…

**July 24-**I never knew Godric's Hollow was so close…I guess I always assumed it was far away. In reality is was only a day away.

Hermione had been perusing some old Daily Prophet's at a Library every few days and she found one, soon after Voldemort attacked my parents, that gave the location of the town and the address! They also hinted at some plans for a memorial…How come no one ever mentioned this to me?

**July27-**The town is small, no more then 200 people. It's very pretty though. Little cottages mixed in with huge houses that look like they should have collapsed. It was a sight to behold. And the gardens! Flowers that snap at you when you pass. Hedges in the most amazing designs; dragons, goblins, elves, even other plants. And the colours! Even the hedges were a rainbow of colours.

I found myself wondering what life would have been like if I had grew up there but I quickly squashed it. You can't change what has happened…no matter how much you can wish it…At least I hope I can stick to that mantra…we'll have to see in the days?…months?…years?…to come.

Finally we reached my parents…no MY old house. Well. If you can call it a house. It was 2 walls…But the inside still looked intact...You would think they would have torn it down by now, or at least that it would have decomposed. Hermione says it's under a preservative charm…I don't know where she read that in, some book, I forget that name. _This century's Greatest Witches and Wizards_ or _A List of Some of Our Time's Greatest Wizards, and their accomplishments_…or something like that.

The remains of the house was behind a big green expanse that held a statue. It was a big block, coming about chest height, made of bronze. Carved on the top were the words

_In loving memory of James and Lily Potter and the Boy-Who-Lived_

That was it…all around the yard were various gardens and a pond full of ducks.

_ "Harry…come here for a minute…"_

_I bent out of the flowers I had been rummaging in, trying to figure out what the little red ones did, and went to stand beside Hermione. I gave a grunt in greeting as she pointed to the monument._

_Finding nothing amiss I raised a questioning brow._

_"Look, someone scratched out part of the message on the monument!"_

_Taking a closer look I realized that someone must have taken a kinfe of some sort and scratched out part of the words. They were unreadable. There was only scratches in the metal where the engraved words should be._

_"I wonder what is said" mused Ginny from my left_

_"Dunno…must have been something important though…"came a reply from the other side of the monument, "hey! Look at this!" Ron, who had been looking at the words from upside down had just pointed at something on his side of the block. "It looks like the old Quibbler article!"_

_We rushed around to find a framed version of the article stuck to the side of the monument._

_ "Now who in there right mind would frame this?" Ron wondered_

_"Obviously someone who respects Harry...It is his memorial...well, his parents...almost the same thing..."Ginny responded_

_ I shruged and walked away. What did it matter if the Quibbler article was framed and hung on my parents memorial? I turned and headed towards the 'house'...well what was left of it. I walked up the front steps, my friends right behind me. The floor of the room was covered in debris. Stepping around the rocks i headed towards the nearest door. The door was hanging off it's hinges, and looked like it had been torn off them. stepping over the door I crossed into a 'living room' of sorts. The table was upturned and there were pages strewn across the room from a bookcase that had toppled over. _

_ Just behing the coffee table was a plaque on the wall that stated_

Here, James Potter, was challenged to a duel by He-Who-Must-not-Be-Named, which he willing accepted. Unfortunatly, it was this same duel which brought about his own demise. Despite his death we shall forever be grateful for his life-long quest against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

_I traced the indents of the words and let out a snort. Hermione and Ron gave me a questioning look but the look Ginny gave me was full of understanding._

_ "Er...Harry..."Ron started_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Why did you just snort?"_

_I scoffed at Ron's ignorance. I don't blame him though. It was the way he was raised. His mother and father sheltered him until evil hit him in the face. Besides, old habits die hard._

_"I don't know my dad Ron," I started, "But what I know _of _him, Ron, I don't think he would find that necessary...Besides. What does this plaque show? Nothing. It won't bring him back. It's just useless dribble."_

_"Sorry mate. Didn't mean to upset you...C'mon. Let's go look around..."_

_We entered the living room and Ginny tested the stairs despite Hermione's adament arguments that the preservation charm would deem it as safe as the day the charm was cast._

_ They didn't even creak when we climbed them. _

_There was a hallway with four doors leading off it. Walking down I opened the first door on the right. It was a bathroom. I shut the door and opened the one opposite it. It was a bedroom. With a crib._

_ I shut it quickly before anyone else can peer inside. But Ron stops it with his foot._

_"Looks like your old room..." Ginny mutters_

_I grunt and turn back down the hallway. I don't know, nor care if they follow me or not. Reaching the next door on the left I peer inside. It's my parent's bedroom. _

_In the center, against the opposite wall was a huge bed. The walls were a dark, rich bergundy, with gold accents around the shelves and windows. Beside the bed, on either side were small bedside tables. _

_The one on the right was littered in books. The table on the left was bare, except for a letter. The floor surrounding the bare table were papers, a few spare quill and a snitch._

_A gasp came from behind. I neither knew nor cared who it came from. I walked towards the letter on the bare table. My hands shook as I picked it up. _

Sometimes, as You always said,  
You must go back to the scene of the crime.  
But, what's usually the case.  
The place You need to be is usually the place you've already left behind

R.A.B.

_I dropped the letter...Letting is slowly float to the ground._

_  
_Soon afterwards I visited my old bedroom. It was nothing special. Just a crib and a few toys. Just between you and me, I pocketed a small suffed snitch. It squeaks when you squeeze it.

**July 29-**Hermione's in a fit. She spent the last 48 hours trying to figure out that note. We all think it was ment for Voldemort. But what's the place he left behind?


	4. Playtime in the Library

**Chapter Four**

**Playtime in the Library **

**

* * *

**

**August 10-**Ok. Things have been pretty bad lately. Hermione is testy, trying to figure out the place Voldemort left behind. Ron...well, I think he is starting to have doubts. Ginny keeps adamantly defending me and this quest...I would say it's getting annoying. But, seriously, I find it refreshing. I have doubts myself. But whenever I do I tell myself that it's this or the adults.

And there is no way I am working under _them_ again. Not being told crucial information until it's too late, being treated like your fragile, like your to young and innocent. BAH! I'm the one that should know this stuff! It's my right! If I have to kill him, I should be given this right at least...Right?

**August 12-**One word...Disaster.

We were running out of food so the girls went to a muggle supermarket for groceries. Nothing happened there. It was Ron and me. Ron started saying that maybe we should go back. That maybe we need help. He even mentioned the _order_. I just ignored him but he was adamant. So...unfortunately, I blew up in his face.

Suffice is to say when the girls returned even food wasn't enough to get him to talk to me.

**August 20-**Hermione, after _days _of self inclined hermit-hood she has made a list of all the places Voldemort left behind.

I'd asked her what took her so long but I'm afraid she'd blow up in my face...unfortunately...or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, Ron did.

_"Hermione...Why did it take you over 20 days to figure out that list?"_

_"Oh Ron. It's not as easy as it seems. It involves careful study and research because this is all before our time. If we were to just write out a list we would most likely miss most of the places Voldemort has been to."_

_At Ron's confused and blank look she continued_

_"All the places he's attacked, not just Death Eaters, but him. So I had to look up his sightings and list those. Then all his known hideouts. But if this R.A.B. character was a Death Eater, and I think he was, then this place he left behind could be an unknown hideout. Which we will never find. But I'm hoping one of these places on my list will __be the place he left behind."_

_"Why do you think R.A.B. is a Death Eater?" I asked. This conversation was getting interesting. And, thankfully, she seemed to be in a good mood, practically bouncing.  
_

_"how could a non-Death Eater know about his Horcruxes? When, I'm guessing, most Death Eaters didn't know?"_

Anyways. The list is as follows;

**List of Voldemort's Sightings and Hideouts **

**Locations and the Families Targeted **

**1)Godric's Hollow---Potter,Swelter  
2)London--------------Bones,Travers,Taves,Jones  
3)Lockness-----------Campbell **

**Various Wizarding Areas and Hideouts  
1)Diagon Alley-------Almost every shop  
2)Knockturn Alley---Almost every shop  
3)Ministry  
4)Inverness-----------Cave 10 miles south  
5)Grimauld Place  
6)Askaban **

Grimauld Place? I was surprised at first then I remembered that it belonged to the Blacks. Known Voldemort supporters. That will be the last place we check. And I voiced my opinion. Thankfully, they all agreed.

I noticed that he didn't show up for many killings. I suppose they weren't important enough...

Hermione said that after we check out the various locations that we can cross them off. I asked why the Potters weren't crossed off. Her answer. "We have to check it for Horcruxes, Harry. We went there, yes, but we didn't check." then she sighed and mumbled something about wishing Dumbledore told me how to recognize them. Oh well.

Ginny came up with a good question. How in the hell are we going to get into either Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley or, the Ministry? What about Askaban? Frankly, even if we _could_ get into Askaban, I don't think I would want to. And that cave? Hermione pointed out that the article just stated that. No pictures, no map, no directions. We just know it's 10 miles south...Bloody Hell.

**August 23-**Ginny keeps following me around. I really like her...a lot. But I'm afraid. Truthfully and utterly afraid. If Voldemort finds out that I lo-like her then they will go after her. I don't want any of my friends to die. And if I have a relationship with Ginny, like she so obviously wants me too, it will make her an even bigger target...

**August 25-**We finally moved from our hideout just outside London. I'm pretty sure the Order has already checked every possible location they think we might be in. Fortunately they never thought to check that close.

Our new location is in Inverness. A fairly big city. We picked this city because it was big and therefore will have a few libraries, hopefully with information on Horcruxes, and because there was a possible Death Eater hideout near here.

We rented out a small flat. Laughable, I know. But who would honestly think a group of run-away teen wizards would rent out a muggle flat in Inverness?

I argued about the likelihood that someplace would rent out a flat to a bunch of 17 year old teens. I mean, we are of age in the wizarding world, but not the muggle world. Ron just gave me a blank look while Hermione pointed out that we are wizards and therefore can produce the legal papers and cards. I didn't ask how, nor do I wish to know. All I know is that I am now worshiping the two brilliant minds in 'Operation: Fool the Muggle Government'. Hermione and Ginny.

It's only a 2 bedroom so Ron and I share a room, and Ginny and Hermione share the other.

I think Ron and Hermione would like to share one, but I really don't wish to sleep in the same room as Ginny. I want too...but...NO! It's quite obvious really, with Ron's attempts at being subtle, that they want to share a room...

There's a modest living room, a tiny kitchen and a bathroom. Nothing special. And all painted white. Thankfully it isn't about aesthetics.

We will be staying here for as long as needed. We set up anti-apperation wards and a few defensive one also, to keep out unwanted guests, and a filius charm to top it off. Since I paid for the flat, I'm the secret keeper. I wanted to put up an unplottable ward too. But Ginny and Hermione said it would be damn near impossible, considering we now live on the 5th floor of a building.

**August 28- **After we got settled in we located a few libraries, we split up and went to check them out. I got grouped with Ginny. Somehow I think she had something to do with this. Last time we went to the library I went with Ron. Something is definitely up. Both the girls say this is because us guys have such small attention spans and need some one there to keep them focused. As if. They make more of a distraction!**  
**_  
I sneezed. We had been there for over 2 hours and had looked over all the books in the public reading area. We now had to some how find our way into the restricted sections. We know it's possible. Hermione had done it before, and so had we, in other various libraries._

_"So Ginny," I started, hidden behind a book rack, holding a random book as a distraction while secretly spying on the door to the restricted section. "How shall we proceed?"_

_"Well…" She turned to look at me with a twinkle in her eyes that didn't bode well. "Do you want to cause the distraction or me? Either way you will have to cast the spells since I'm under age…" She trailed off, a smile tugging on her lips. Her eyes returned to the book in her hands. 'Cooking for Company: A House Witch's Guide for the Perfect Meal' which she happened to have upside down._

_Cocking an eyebrow I turned it right-side up and replied "Well, Ginny, since I don't want to be greedy. I'll cause the distraction and cast the spells …So, how about you sneak in? Then after a few minutes I'll follow? Sound good?"_

_With a nod she answered "Permission to start 'Operation: Sneak into Restricted Section' "_

_With a laugh, "Granted" _

_I stayed where I was, surveying the scene around me for any witnesses, seeing none, I hastily cast a concealing charm. With a laugh I pointed my wand towards the restricted section's 'guard', which was actually a witch, set there to keep underage wizards out. Unfortunately, they didn't call our trio the most promising students to ever grace Hogwarts for nothing._

_I started to disarm the wards set around the witch and her table. Tricky, yet not impossible. Most wizards, even ten years out senior, wouldn't be able to do this, but they don't need to learn. We did. And determination is a good teacher._

_A__ good 10 minutes later I was finished. It just took a confusion charm at the beginning to hide the effects of the spell I cast and no one would be the wiser._

_Once I was done I took of the concealing charm and motioned to Ginny who had walked over to a stack of books closer to the restricted section. As soon as she saw she walked confidently towards the door and right through it._

_With a laugh I perused my book. Funny. These charms and wards. A few well thought out maneuvers and they were down. Too easy. But, possibly, most people weren't as talented, or really needed to get past them._

_The wards around the restricted section didn't work by age, instead they focused on a slip of paper. _**  
**_You went up to the desk to the witch keeping watch and gave your reason, then showed her that you were over age. A signed note by a professor or influential person worked wonders too. Because if your reason wasn't valid, like say, for reading purposes, you weren't allowed in._

_Now, me being of age doesn't help because so many people are looking for me and if I was seen in Inverness the news would get back to the Order. So we have to trick and lie our way in. Easy enough. We have been doing that exact thing since we were 11. Have we not?_

_So,__ obviously, with the wards down, anyone could get in. But you could still be noticed by the witch. That's why the confusion charm is still in place. She might see us but it wont register it in her brain, so, it's like we weren't ever there._

_I look down at my watch and realize that 10 minutes have passed. Setting my book on the nearest shelf I stalk confidently towards the restricted section._

_"Finally, I thought you would never come." Ginny's rambling met me through the door._

_"humph"_

_We then took opposite sides of the room and headed towards the middle._

_An hour later…"HARRY!" Ginny squealed. "I think I found something!"_

_Rushing over towards her I tripped over a book left on the floor and skidded the rest of the way to her on my arse. Looking up from my new seat I raise my arm in a silent gesture for the book._

**Horcruxes are among the most sinister of devices. To make one is to bring your soul into hell, an early death. There is no coming back. Morals are left behind for the search for true immortality. Reason is forgotten, along with, guilt, shame, trust and love. All great and strong emotions are forgotten except for the most evil. Lust, selfishness, greed, maliciousness. All in all, to make a Horcruxe is to equate yourself with a monster.**

**But I digress. I go back from my warning and into an unknown territory. Only a few of us have traveled this path, and they aren't able to tell it. You can always tell if a person has made a Horcrux. There are several ways. A potion, aptly named the **_Horcrux Catch_** or with a simple spell, **_Horcruxes aperio_

**If you are unable to do either, a less trusted method is by asking said person to cast the Patronis spell. A person who has made a Horcrux cannot cast a Patronis spell. But neither can most of the population. Also, a person who has made a Horcrux is similar in more ways then one to a Dementor. A Dementor had no soul of it's own. Instead it has to feed off of others. Therefore a person who had made a Horcrux won't be as susceptible to Dementors, nor will they be able to handle a Patronis charm that is cast at or near them.**

_"hmm…Well at least it's something…though it doesn't say how to actually find them…"_

_"Keep reading Harry…"_

**After you have found a person who has made a Horcrux and you wish to find that person's Horcrux you must first cast the **_Horcrux aperio_** spell on that person. This spell will give off a colour. This colour can be used to locate the Horcrux as long as you are within 10 yards.**

**To find a Horcrux you must first guess the location. There is no easy way. Then, once you are within 10 yards of the suspected Horcrux, cast the **_Horcrux aperio_** spell. If the item in question glows the same colour as the witch or wizard in question did, then there is a good chance that you have found their Horcrux. Of course, it could also be someone else's Horcrux. There is no way to be certain. **

**  
Once you have found a Horcruxe one way to destroy it is to destroy the object. The more magical the object, the harder it will be to destroy it. Obviously, some magical objects are priceless and therefore you might not wish to destroy it. Another way is to undo the Horcrux. This way is less used and less trusted. It is some what of a myth. To do so you shall need a person pure of heart and a Phoenix. Without one or the other there is no other way to destroy a Horcrux while leaving the item in tact.**

**I have found and destroyed a Horcrux, but never have I used a Phoenix, therefore I cannot say exactly how it is done. All I have heard is that the Phoenix will know what to do. Obviously, not many people can even make a Horcrux. And even less people have destroyed one. Therefore the knowledge gained on this subject is limited and is often destroyed when found by a person who has made a Horcrux.  
**

**Other then the ways listed above. There are no other known ways to find and destroy a Horcrux.**

_"That was interesting…"_

_"So we find Voldemort…"_

_"In to the belly of the beast…so to say…"_**  
**


	5. Taking it Home

**Chapter Five  
**

**Taking It Home **

**

* * *

**

**August 26-**Hermione was frantic. Her trip to a different library yielded nothing.  
She wants to go back to the library to see the book for herself. Obviously it isn't enough to just have a copy of the page.

Anyways, the books have enchantments on them, stopping anyone from taking them out of the library without permission. I think that she wants to go 'steal' that book. If the looks on Ginny and Hermione's faces have anything to say about it.

They are the brains in this operation. Me and Ron are the bodies…err…the brawns.

**August 27-**So, when all is said and done the girls are gone to the library and me and Ron are playing exploding snap…

The door practically dented the wall when they returned. They both mumbled something about damn libraries…then left to their bedrooms…

Later, they came out of their hideout and finally told us what happened at the library earlier.

It so happened that they got in the restricted section just fine, they also found the book aptly named _Deadly and Sinister Devices: A Survivors Handbook_. They also read the passage we found. Hermione's upset about the enchantments. It took her days to figure out the counter charms on the restricted sections. The foundations are the same, but there are also several tricks added that differ at each place.

But I digress. Her main problem is that she couldn't identify the charms on that book. It looks like there aren't any at all. But even I know that a _very _talented witch or wizard could cast a spell without it showing when you tried a countercharm.

So, again we have several options. Either try every countercharm we know…or assume the book is free of enchantments and just steal the damn thing…

**August 30-**Hermione assaulted Ron the other day and now both of them are at the library constantly trying to figure out the book's enchantments.

The book doesn't upset me much though. Either way we already have the info. What really bugs me is the fact that we won't know if we can perform the Horcrux spell correctly and then we need to do it on Voldemort…and get away alive.

I fully believe that we can get away alive if we set up to meet him. But this will involve countless Death Eaters. And I won't be able to perform the spell because my wand is Voldemort's brother wand. Add this to the fact that none of us can yet apperate…and have no way to do our tests…This will take lots of planning.

**August 31-**I have brought up my fears to them but only Ginny seems to care. Hermione says we can deal with that when we need to and Ron….well, he's Ron.

Because us guys are the brawns we were forced to go to the library. Hermione and Ginny have written up a list of over 200 countercharms, but they want to perform them themselves.

So we, Ron and I, have to go check out and see when the book was bought and placed in the library. Ron agreed with Hermione on this. They think , because the book is so old, that maybe the charms wore off. And, if they did, casting countercharms could possibly destroy the book. Therefore we have to go check out the inventory. Either that, or the book was just left there. I hope that the book was just left there…make it easier. Though every expressed their doubts on that theory.

_"Are you ready?" Ron asked sitting at a table, a book propped open in front of him._

_I sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be…" I stand and walk towards the inventory cabinets. "Do you think they'll even have restricted books listed in here?"_

_"Dunno…hope so."_

_I just stood there staring at the endless cabinets. Ron's hands stilled where they were flipping through the cards. "Why are you so against taking this book Harry?"_

_I raise an eyebrow. "When did you get so serious Ron?"_

_"Honestly…Answer my question honestly…"_

_I return my hands to my side and look up to Ron. I say nothing._

_"I mean, Harry" His eyes meet mine, dead serious, "I don't like spending day after day hunting this book either, but you know as well as I do, it's this or the Order…Wait!" He added, halting my reply. "I don't want to go back to them, tale between my legs, and then have to add insult to injury by explaining everything to them _**then**_ get treated like a kid. No way. But we need this book. If someone finds out we know about the Horcrux, don't you think they'll tell Voldemort? Then where will be? Don't look at me like that Harry. You know there are ways to figure out just who and when they touched something." He finished seeing my anger. "So…Honestly Harry…"_

_I sigh deeply and lower my eyes to the floor. "I dunno Ron. I guess it's not the book, per se. But more the time. You read what the book said. We have to be face to face with Voldemort, cast a curse _**we don't know if we can even cast properly**_! Then-" I stop and take a breath, becoming more and more aggravated, "_**THEN**_ we have to somehow get away…_**ALIVE**_!. All without knowing how to apperate. Now," I add starting to calm down, "I'm sure with Hermione, we could learn. But that's beside the point."_

_There was silence for a few moments before Ron removes his hands from among the cards and squeezes my shoulder. "It'll be Ok Harry…You'll see…It'll be Ok…"_

_He seemed to be reassuring himself just as much as me…_

An hour later we still hadn't found a trace of that book. Earlier, we had decided to look up another restricted book, _Unforgivables and their usage in Everyday Life_.

I'm wasn't and am still not sure whether it was how not to get caught…or just about not using on humans…I didn't open the book.

Since that book was in the inventory, and we still hadn't found the Horcrux book. We gave up.

_"Screw this!" I said. "It's not here"_

_Ron paused. He hesitated for a brief moment before he headed towards the restricted section, stopping behind a rack of books. With a few swishes and flicks he disarmed the wards around the restricted section and walked in. I follow._

_"So. Do you want to take the book…or me?"_

_Without hesitation I respond. "I will Ron. It was my idea. Besides," I add with a mirthless laugh, "I'm famous. If I get caught stealing the book, they'll probably _**give**_ me the damn thing. And besides, I'm sure we can get away from here fast enough after they get their autographs."_

_I turned to go get the book when I paused._

_"Err…Ron…" I have no clue where Ginny found the book last time and Ron has been here almost every day for the last few weeks…_

_"Oh!" He hurried to somewhere in the back with me behind him. "There" He gestured to a row of books._

_I raise an eyebrow and, getting the idea, he backs off somewhere out of sight._

_I pick up the book and disillusion it._

_"Good thinking!" came a muffled response just in my hearing range._

_"Can you get _**any**_ more obvious Ron!"_

_I got a muffled laugh in response. I shook my head and turned towards the door. I open the door and hesitate just for a moment in the doorway. With a resigned smile I step through._

_Nothing happened._

_With a huge grin I head straight towards the table we had occupied earlier and sat down._

Ron met me a few minutes later with an identical grin. Grins which where mirrored on the girls faces a half an hour later. Accompanied by Ron and Hermione leaving into the girls room…_DAMN_ I'm jealous!

Ginny just gave me a chaste kiss and asked how we did it. Of course I had to exaggerate.

**September 1-**Hmm…School starts tomorrow. I don't know if I'm relived that I don't have to study NEWT's this year…or if I'm a little disappointed. Hermione is disappointed. Ginny, I don't think she really cares. Ron…well he's ecstatic. He keeps going on about no school, tests and studying.

Snape…I wonder what happened to him, Don't think I care. No…maybe we can smoke him out along with Voldemort. Then we can get some revenge…

Hermione is locked in her bedroom with Ginny. We asked, but they still won't let us guys in. I'm rolling my eyes right now at their stubbornness. I don't see why we can't help them. Wouldn't it save them time by not having to explain it afterwards? I don't think I'll ever truly understand girls…  
_

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry this seems like a filler, but it is important later. You'll see. I know...it's a bit short. But they'll get longer. I promise.**_  
_


	6. A Spy?

**Chapter Six**

**A Spy?**

**

* * *

**

**September 3-** They finally emerged!

Hermione has read the whole book I think. And has gained nothing new on Horcruxes…not that it was expected…

Now, finally, they have listened to me, and we are going to find Voldemort and perform the spell. This, obviously will take lots of planning…

_"So Ron. Your the strategist…any ideas?" Hermione half teased, sitting on one of the four chairs surrounding a table in the living room._

_Opposite her Ron answered. "No…not really. We have no idea where he is now…or how to reach him. Well," he shot a pained look at me, "other then Harry's mind. But I think that should be a last resort…"_

_I give a grunt in response. I don't really feel up to using my connection with Voldemort. Not even for this._

_"What if we get a spy?" Ginny asked. Three sets of eyes turn towards her and she continues. "Well. Snape worked well…didn't he?" at our disbelieving glares she adds. "Well, he always gave Dumbledore the information he needed…even if he was bad…" Ginny trailed off_

_I shrug. Maybe. It might work. A spy _**would**_ be useful…Despite the trust factor…and well…_

_"How the hell are we gunna _**find**_ a damn spy?"_

_Hermione faced me, an odd twinkle in her eyes. "Who said anything about _**finding**_ Harry?"_

Find. If you don't find a spy then how do you get one? Well, I suppose we could _make _a spy...but who would we use? One of us four? We don't know anyone else who would or could be a spy. Besides, we are just kids.

_I raised my eyebrows. "Ok Hermione. Do tell. How will we _**not**_ find a spy?"_

_She let out an uncharacteristic chuckle. Ginny smiled. I guess she was catching on. Ron still looked clueless._

_"You remember second year…"_

_"No Hermione…" Ginny said, "Do tell"_

_"Well of course you wouldn't…you weren't there…" Ron waved his sister off. Still as dense as I was._

_"Well." Hermione responded tersely. "Remember, Ron…Harry" she waggled her eyebrows, "How we had to _**infiltrate**_" she added emphasis to that word, "the slytherin common room? How did we do it?"_

_Catching on I felt first confusion then shock, disbelief, horror then mirth. "Ya Hermione," I managed to get out through my laughter, "Some one is really going to polyjuice themselves and go into Voldemort's layer…Even I'm not _**that **_insane"_

_Ron's expression looked like how I think mine would look. Like he wanted to barf. Ginny just looked curious._

_"You made a polyjuice potion in_** second**_ year!" Ginny exclaimed._

_"Yes. We did." Hermione answered_

_"But that's NEWT level!" Ginny looked shocked._

_"So…err…Hermione…" Ron started, obviously nervous. "What did you mean we aren't going to_** find**_ a spy…" he looked hopeful, like he was wishing she won't say what he thinks she will._

_Hermione broke out in a Cheshire grin. "Remember Crabbe and Goyle?"_

Ok. Hermione has went nutters. But we have no other choice. So. We will become the spies…yaa! Can you catch the sarcasm….Damn. But how will we do it? Do we find the dumbest Death Eaters so we don't have to act to hard...Or should we study the Death Eater we will impersonate and chose one closer to Voldemort?

And what about the polyjuice potion in general…I wonder if you can buy pre-brewed polyjuice potion…It would save us a month…

_"So Hermione…are you saying we have to _**FIND**_ and _**CAPTURE**_ four Deather Eaters _**THEN**_ polyjuice them…" Ron looked stunned…and scared._

_"Yes." Came Hermione's terse reply._

_Ginny looked resigned when she stated. "So. How are we going to find said Death Eaters? And what about Voldemort's famed leglimens skills? And you do know Hermione, that it takes a whole month to brew right?"_

_"To answer all your questions. We will deal with the Death Eaters later. Occlumency. And yes." Hermione looked pensive. "I wonder if you can buy pre-brewed polyjuice potion…we should look into it."_

_I just sat there. Frankly this is insane. "You all know that I can't get to close to Voldemort right? He will sense me..." I tap my forhead "the scar." they all nodded. "K…just checking. And, this polyjuice…err…Even if we had a month…the supplies. If you remember, we had to steal them from Snape's cabinet. That's not available. And we can't just go walking into Diagon Alley."_

_Hermione waved my protests off. "Oh Harry. Such the pessimist. Don't worry. That's why we're having this meeting."_

Nice. How in the name of Merlin are we going to brew a polyjuice potion! We don't have the ingredients!

I** REFUSE** to think about capturing four Death eaters and what it involves…

I was decent at occlumency. Thanks to Snape. One of the only good things he did for me…But no one else had any experience with occlumency at all.

Please! Someone, I'm desperate...how is this going to work...?

_"Ok. Let's call the polyjuice potion and all it in tales _**'Operation: Become a Death Eater'.**_ And the occlmency training _**'Operation: Snape's Legacy'**_ I feel It fits…" Hermione finished with a shrug._  
_  
I twitch. "Hermione…are you _**seriously**_ trying to make a mockery of Dumbledore's death?"_

_If looks could kill, I'd be dead. "No Harry" she emphasized the word as if to say_** 'you're a dumbarse'**_. "I just think it would add insult to injury if he were ever to hear it. Think about it. The_** one**_ thing Dumbledore made him teach you out of class, to save your life _**from**_ him, we are now using _**against**_ him and his friends. Oh the irony." She finished with that glint in her eye._

_I sighed. I also had to admit she was right. It would _**so**_ peeve him. "Fine…"_

_She squealed._

_  
_What did I do! I can't believe we have two operations….GAWD! And here I thought by leaving the Order it would make things simpler…find the Horcruxes, destroy them, kill Voldemort. Finito.

Never mind that I had no previous clue on how to do all that…

I was decent at occlumency. Thanks to Snape. One of the only good things he did for me…But no one else had any experience with occlumency at all.

_Hermione sat down in her chair after returning from her bedroom._

_"You do know" started Ron, "That you could have just accio'd that right?"_

_Giving him a glare she laid the book down and open it to a well worn page. At the confused looks from me, Ron and, Ginny she picked the book up, revealing the title. _**Occlumency for Dummies.**

_I snort. I guess I'm not the only one with any occlumency talent…or lack there of._

_For _**'Operation: Snape's Legacy' **_we shall-RON!" she added at Ron's bad imitation of Snape "Stop being rude!" she continued in a softer tone "Wait until_** after**_ we're done this meeting?" she nodded "Thank you. Where was I…Oh yes…_

_"We shall study occlumency every night-yes every night Harry" She returned my glare "Oh honestly! If you really want to defeat Voldemort then you have to be serious!" She looked at every one of us and continued._

_"Every night we shall study occlumency until we are all adept at it. Otherwise Voldemort will notice something's amiss and kill us. Understood?" We all nodded. "I mean it. This is _**very **_important. For us to destroy Voldemort we _**must**_ perform '_**Operation: Snape's Legacy' **_without _**any**_ mistakes._** It could mean our lives!"**

_I gulped. Finally understanding…I never thought I was that dense…_

So. I'm not the only one who had studied occlumency. Figures Hermione would. Though I bet anything she's better.

Damn occlumency. Damn Snape. It always comes back to them doesn't it. And I doubt it will stop…

_  
"Hermione…"Ron started tentatively, "Can I explain this one…?"_

_Hermione's face lit up. "I was just going to ask." she relaxed into her chair with the aura of someone who knew what was going to be said and fully agreed._

_"Ok." Ron got into full strategist mode, " '_**Operation: Become a Death Eater'.**_ I think it would be best if two of us, Harry...Ginny, should be, as I would categorize 'dumb lackeys'. And another two, me and Hermione, should be in or as close as possible to his inner circle. Now," he added at my angry face, "you Harry have to be as far from Voldemort as possible. Your scar…"_

_He paused to let that sink in._

_He was right. I can't get to close and there is no way in hell I'm being left behind. I nod._

_"Good."_

_He didn't try to placate Ginny. She seemed perfectly happy where she was._

_"Me and Hermione will have a harder job. Hope your up to Hermione."_

_She nodded and Ron continued._

_"We will have to basically stalk a Death Eater, learn how they walk, talk, eat. Everything. Down to their accent and sentence phrasing. Don't worry!" we added quickly at Hermione's distress, "We have a month! So…the question is…who do you all want?"_

_I responded the only way I could. With a flat glare._

Yum. At least I'm good at acting stupid…I've only had my whole life to practice…

Seriously though, good luck Hermione and Ron. Your gunna need it!

_I leaned back and rested my feet on the table in front. Hermione look thoughtful. Ginny had a disturbing smile on her face…I don't want to know what it could possibly mean. But Ron looks the strangest. He looks excited. Like this is some chess match, not a life and death spy mission._

_"So Hermione. Who will you be?"_

_She sighed, "I don't know Harry. If we want to get into his inner circle we have several choices…McNair, Lucius, Bellatrix, Snape, Nott, Avery…Wormtail…" She muttered the last one._

_I growl in response to hearing that traitors name but nothing else. He deserves nothing else._

_"I think I would like to try for Bellatrix…as she's the only girl…I don't think I'm up to being a guy…"_

_Ron hurriedly shakes his head "No way Hermione! She's crazy! You won't be able to act like her! And besides, I think she's Voldemort's plaything…" Ron let the insinuation trail off. The meaning clear._

_"Err…Maybe not then…" Hermione turned the colour off puce._

_"I'm being Lucius…if I can find him, if not Avery…" His mouth formed a deadly smile, "or Wormtale." he let out a mirthless laugh, "paybacks a bitch, ain't it"_

_"Well Ron if you get Lucius, maybe I can be Narcissa…You know, husband and wife. It'll give us an excuse to be close to each other…"_

_Ron nods in response._

_"I'll be Goyle!" Ginny adds_

_With a sigh, and a feeling like I'm about to walk to the gallows I say, "And I'll be Crabbe"_

Why is fate so twisted? I seriously thought my days of impersonating Crabbe and Goyle were over…I guess not.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. A little repetative and short, but I think it does its job. I just hope the changes from diary to life wasn't too confusing...Oh well. 'member review!**

**Next Chapter: Polyjuice Trouble: Hermione is back to her lists, and they meet some interesting people in Knockturn Alley.**


	7. Polyjuice Trouble

**Chapter Seven**

**Polyjuice Trouble **

**

* * *

**

**September 5- **We've got one month.

Hermione made a list…I swear, she loves her lists. At least they serve a purpose…Bless her…Ron's Famous Wizard Card collection doesn't…And we all know he has over 200 stacked in a box in his room…and yes, he brought them all…

******To Do List**

******Operation: Become Death Eater  
1)Find Polyjuice recipe  
2)Find Polyjuice ingredients  
3)Brew Polyjuice Potion  
4)Find and stalk Death Eaters  
5)Learn said Death Eaters habits  
6)Find Voldemort's hideout  
7)Capture said Death Eaters  
8)Sucessfully impersonate said Death Eater  
9)Complete Operation: Snape's Legacy  
10)Come back alive with the Horcrux colour**

******Operation: Snape's Legacy  
1)Persuade Ron to agree to said operation  
2)Get Ron and Harry to open _Occlumency For Dummies_  
3) Get Ron and Harry to actually study occlumency  
4)Study occlumency every night  
5)Study legilmens  
6)MUST BECOME ACCOMPLISHED OCCLUMENS AND LIGIMENS**

I'm hurt Hermione and Ginny think I won't study willingly…Not that it's not true…I think Ron's hiding tonight in the kitchen. A little too obvious if you ask me. I'm going to hide where they won't think to find me…the linen closet.

******  
September 6- **Unfortunately they found me last night. And it only took them 15 minutes. Not surprising when you consider how small the flat it. ******  
**

_"Ron! Harry! Get your fat arses out here NOW!" Ginny yelled from the living room._

_"I found one!" Came Hermione's terse reply, dragging Ron from the kitchen by his ear._

_"One down…just one to go…Did you find Harry?"_

_"No." with a sly grin Hermione turned to face Ron, "Why don't we interrogate the perp? He might know…"_

_Ron held up placating hands "I swear I have no clue where Harry is…I was in it for the food! Why don't you look for him?"_

_"Fine!" Ginny snapped and stormed off while Hermione silently handed Ron the occlumency book._

_Doors slammed, first the bathroom, then each of the bedrooms. Finally, there was only one door left._

_"The linen closet…" Ginny murmured on an intake of breath, her voice oozing with repressed glee._

_Bright light flooded my hiding spot while two hands grabbed me and yanked me out hard._

_"Study"_

_I almost stomped to the living room. Only my strong self control, built by years of false rumors and occlumency with Snape, kept me from that. Instead I walked solemnly, like an accused man walking to the rope._

_  
_So, we studied. It wasn't surprising how good Hermione was. Ginny is a natural. It must come from growing up with all those brothers. She's not as good as Hermione yet, but Hermione has had more practice. Ron isn't doing so well. He's like me. Oh well. He better learn fast or it'll be Ginny, not him being Lucius.

We have 'homework'. We have to read the occlumency book. Ron gets it tonight, he has to read the first five chapters by eight tomorrow, them I get it. Next Ginny. Hermione's already read it…After that we continue our cycle, reading the next five chapters.

**September 7-** Hermione, the least conspicuous of us, went to Diagon Alley today to find the polyjuice potion ingredients and recipe. We would look into pre-brewed potions, but I think we need this time to practice occlumency and legilmens anyways.

She was gone for close to three hours. When she returned she had a think tome and a bag of ingredients. She said that her excursion went without interruption.

So, at the moment our potion masters, Hermione and Ginny, are now starting the dreaded potion.

I really hope essence of Crabbe doesn't taste so bad this time…

**September 12- **Step by step, ingredient by ingredient the potion becomes closer to completion.

Hermion and Ginny are now adept occlumens. Unless Voldemort actually forces his way with a wand, I'm sure they'll be fine. I'll make a guess that he won't be able to read their mind with just eye to eye contact.

Ron isn't so bad anymore. He's about as good as when Ginny started. I'm no better.

Though on a happier note, I'm a very good legilemens. Better, even then Hermione. Seems I like to shift through people emotions. Figures.

Despite his sister actually being better, Ron is adamant. There is no way he is letting Ginny go so close to Voldemort. When under the polyjuice, there will be no way out if one of us is caught. Well, the chances of Crabbe or Goyle being caught is slim to none. But the chances are _very_ high for Ron and Hermione.

**September 15- **Now that we have had some time to deal with out occlumency skills we have to locate out bodies to be. Easy…I think not. _Nothing_ is easy when your Harry Potter. I think this quest, thus far, is proof enough.

_"Ok. You are all sure of what you're doing?"  
_  
_"Yes Hermione" We dutifully chorus out._

_"Ok. One more time. Ron…?"_

_He rolled his eyes, "I have to patrol Knockturn Alley."_

_"Yes. With who?"_

_"Harry."_

_"How?"_

_"Under basic, yet concealing human transfigurations."_

_With a satisfied smile she turned to Ginny. "You?"_

_She looked at Hermione like she had grown two heads. "I'll be with you…In Diagon Alley." She added before Hermione could ask her questions. "Under basic, yet concealing human transfigurations." she quotes snidely._

_Hermione raised an eyebrow yet said nothing. _

So we left for our respected places. Being with Ron wasn't too bad. He was always good for a laugh. Yet I was a little disappointed. I would have, secretly of course, loved to go with Ginny. Oh well. Can't cry over spilled potion… 

It was quite fun actually. I was six foot, with long, blond hair, that would make a Malfoy proud. But with dark black eyes. Very angular features and a wiry build. I look to be in my mid 20's. Kind of like Ron, but more light. Oh, and no scar. Concealment charm. Love it.

_I walked out of a random store, on alert. We needed to spot a known Death Eater and get close._

_I look over at Ron and have to cover a snort. He was short, just past 5'5, with red hair, easier just to leave it, but no freckles. He was heavyset and looked to be in his mid 20's also. With grey eyes he didn't resemble Ron at all._

_Neither of us were sporting the cloaks that graced most frames in this Alley. We did this in purpose. We wanted to come off as young and naïve. We were young, of course. Though we weren't really that naïve._

_"So…" I started. We were swaggering pass a dark, dimly lit store. It looked similar to many of the others down Knockturn Alley. My head snaps up in surprise. "Blimey mate, are those human heads?"_

_Ron just gulped._

_A Devil-May-Care smile graces my lips and I ask, "Do you wanna go in? To check, I mean." I add the last bit hastily._

_The corners of Ron's mouth turn up in a similar smile as he turns toward the store. I take that as a 'Yes'._

_The doorbell rings softly as we walk down the shelves. We stay within a footstep of each other for safety reasons. I stop and pick up a small, dusty, yellow bottle._

_Ron bent down, and under the pretense of checking out the various bottles, he used the opportunity to peer under the shelve._

_"Anything?" I ask replacing the small jar and picking up another.  
_

_"Nah…wait! There's three people coming this way…" He ducked lower to get a better view. "I can't see who it is…All I know is that they are all wearing black robes…though one does have nice green trimming…" Ron added as an afterthought._

_"And that is why we _**must**_ do it that way." A male voice stated confidently_

_"Are you sure we can't skip the potion... and go right to the" A distinctively female voice started off hesitant then ended soft, sensual, "_**fun…**_"_

_"Now now dear," the male voice laughed, "We wouldn't want to go against our orders."_

_"I suppose not…So. We needed a dark haired, virgin girls head? Correct?" The female sighed._

_"Of course." He answered_

_"But father--"_

_"SHH! Draco, keep your mouth shut and pay attention!" The male voice hissed._

_Their footsteps halted right in front of us. They must have heard Ron's gasp. I said a silent prayer that there was a shelve between them and us._

_Ron sprang up like he was on fire. "That was Draco!" Ron leaned in and whispers right into my ear. So quiet I had to strain to hear it._

_I looked down into his eyes. I nod. He nods in silent understanding. We know what we have to do. We also know the consequences._

_Our steps in time, we walk along the shelf until we reach the end. I hesitate for a second before I take a deep breath and turn down the other side. Ron just behind me. We come face to face with the full Malfoy family._

_I pat myself on the back for having the courage and joining in with the rest of our dorm mates when we used to stay up late and impersonate famous people._

_I give my self a humble look and say in a Scottish accent, "Hello there"_

_Draco's nose curls but he stays quiet._

_"Hmm…" Was all Lucius could give for an answer…_

_Ron, catching on added, "We heard that you had some…" his voice turned silky "connections. To some very high…_**people**_…" he added emphasis to the last word._

_Lucius' eyes had an odd gleam in them and Nacissia looked to be sizing us up. "And you are…" Lucius drawled._

_"Rick MacGrier." I called automatically._

_"Steve Smith." Chorused Ron from my left._

_"Never heard of you…or your families…"Lucius commented in a condescending tone._

_"Don't believe you would. I…err…" I hesitate and look ashamed, "did not come from what you would call the most _**well off**_ family that ever lived…" I look down, trying to make my shame real._

_"And I," Ron continued the charade, but instead of looking ashamed, he looked positively disgusted. Though that could partly be from fear… "am a half-blood" he whispered the last part._

_I wanted to give him a hug of joy. He looked and sounded utterly perfect! And if the reactions had anything to say about it I would say we hit the mark._

_Narcissia looked sympathetic. Draco looked bored…And Lucius looked like he had hit the jackpot._

_"Come with me" Lucius drawled._

_I shot Ron an uneasy smile. This was what we wanted…though it was still a bit scary._

_We followed the Malfoys through the store. Lucius spent a good 20 minutes fingering all the human heads before selecting a rather long haired one._

_Once the door swooshed shut behind me Lucius turned to face us with a mocking smile. He turned and walked up the cobble street. I kept shooting glances at Ron. He was becoming a little uneasy too. We were getting more and more secluded._

_"Ok. This will do. Draco. Keep watch. Narcissa, come with me." Lucius handed his parcel to Draco and turned into an alley._

_"So." Lucius started. "You're interested in the Dark Lord?"_

_I gasped. Blunt are we, I thought. "Yes. I understand he is looking for new recruits?"_

_Ron just nodded. He suddenly lost all the colour he had gained during our fast walk._

_"Always" Came Lucius' terse reply._

_"Meet me at noon tomorrow at this address." He pulled out his wand and conjured a piece of parchment with some writing on it._

_"Would you mind if we bring some friends?"_

_Lucius and Narcissa tensed, so I immediately rectified._

_"Lady friends"_

_A slow smile spread on Lucius' face as he nodded._

We told Hermione and Ginny. Hermione has started talking non-stop and making plans. Ginny is resigned. But i really didn't expect much of an emotional out burst form her.

So it looks like we are meeting the Malfoys at...Dun dun dun...get this, MALFOY MANOR!

Now, is that a good thing...or a bad thing. I just really hope they don't try to initiate us then and there...oh GAWD I hope not! that would mean Voldemort would be there! And then we would be D.E.A.D.

Oh well. I gotta have faith...

* * *

**A/N:Hope this isn't too heavy yet...it will get heavier...and there is a major fluff chapter coming up very soon. And if this isn't too heavy then...well...I guess that's a good thing. Though the next chapter will really change that thought...Just a warning.**

**  
Next chapter: Malfoy, Malfoy and, Who?:They go to Malfoy's Manner and see some..._interesting_****... people. try and guess who. And something involving pink frilly underwear...**

** Please review. Thank you. This is kind of dissappointing. This fic has lots of views...but only 4 reviews. I love reading reviews...Even if it's a line, it's nice...So, please, if you can spare 5 seconds out of your busy life review. It's all I have..tear**

**On a lighter note...do you wanna know some of the chapters I have written? Yes you do! Here they are;**

**Chapter 8: Malfoy, Malfoy and, Who?**

**Chapter 9: Hairs, Secrets and, Owls  
**

**Chapter 10: Taking Our Pick  
**

**Chapter 11So, It All Comes Down To Trust?**


	8. Malfoy, Malfoy and, Who?

**Chapter Eight**

**Malfoy, Malfoy and, Who?**

**

* * *

**

**September 16-**Early this morning we went over a plan in case something went wrong. Basically we would stay in groups off two today, no matter what, and if we got caught. Fight and run like the wind.

That's about it. Sad. But that about sums up all our plans right now.

Me and Ron took yesterdays disguise of course. Hermione stayed the same height, but her long hair, which reached her waist was straight and blond. Her eyes, she turned a light blue, made her nose a little bigger and straighter. Too top it all off she made her mouth and teeth smaller.

Ginny was tall, 5' 8' with short black hair. Void of any freckles, her skin became a nice ebony. With a long forehead and regal posture she looked reverently.

_I shut my eyes to try and stem the turmoil in my mind. **This will go correctly to plan. We will leave this house alive, with the hairs needed. It will be Ok.** I had adopted those phrases as my mantras._

_We were now standing outside a tall gate. It was intricately designed with the word 'Malfoy' in big capitol letters in the middle, where it would open to allow passage. I scoffed at the blatant display of wealth. And the obvious stupidity._

_"If I didn't know where to find them, I would now." I said, my left arm around Ginny's waist. Behind my Hermione and Ron had mirrored our posture. _

_We had arrived via brooms, my catchy firebolt in the hands of Ginny._

We hoped it wasn't too obvious…I had owned a firebolt, but a girl was riding one here. Besides, we looked nothing alike our school selves. We argued over the firebolt, but I told them that it would save money since we would have to buy another one if we refused to use my broom. Besides, I don't think there brains would think that illogically.

Who in there right mind would assume Harry and his friends, looking nothing like themselves would ride willingly into Malfoy Manner?

My point exactly.

Now, we had no clue how to find Malfoy Manner. I pointed out that we should just ride around England until we found the biggest house and fly to it. Hermione wasn't happy. It would take too long. So we were stuck on how to find the house…until Ron had the brilliant idea to turn the paper over in a desperate attempt for hidden information.

The location was on the back.

_The gate opened leaving the 'Mal' on the left side and the 'foy' on the right as we pass through. There was a man waiting there to take us inside. I haven't seen him before._

_"This way" was all he said before he turned and walked down the short pathway leading up to a door._

_The house was impressive. From what I saw of it before we were ushered in. The door slammed shut behind and we were alone. Wisely, no one said a word. Who knew who could be listening. So instead, we waited in silence._

_Not 5 minutes had passed before another man opened a door to the right and held it open for us to pass. He led us down a long hallway with marble floors. The walls were stone and covered in paintings and tapestries, every few feet. Our footsteps become muffled every once in a while by expensive carpets._

_Our guide stopped and opened a door motioning us to enter. Since my scar hadn't started to burn I assumed Voldemort wasn't on the premises and enter first. There were three people in the room all sitting on dark high-backed chairs facing us. Malfoy, Narcissia and, Snape._

_Ron gasped but with an elbow from Hermione he quickly covered it with a cough._

_Malfoy motioned to the empty four chairs with the backs to us. "Have a seat."_

_So we sat._

_Malfoy smirked before he announced "Rick MacGrier," waving a hand at me, "Steve Smith" this time motioning to Ron. "And…"_

_"Harmony Smith." Hermione offered._

_"Sue Flither" Ginny concluded._

_Snapes eyes narrowed, like he smelt a lie, and he asked "Sister or wife?"_

_With a deadly smile Hermione answered, "Wife"_

_Snape's eyes became smaller._

_Narcissia cleared her throat, catching her husbands attention._

_"Ahhh, yes…I am the master of the house, Luciuis Malfoy, my wife," he casually waved at the women beside him "Narcissia Malfoy, and" he smirked, "An old friend, and **accomplished**" he added emphasis to this word, like he was warning us not to lie. "occlumens. Severus Snape" _

_Thankfully were all were accomplished occlumens too._

_Snape sat forward--I swear he was trying to peer into our minds--while Malfoy continued "I just have a few questions to ask. Then later maybe we can get together again…Tea? Biscuits?"_

_Hermione's eyebrow raised as she declined._

_I hadn't noticed the table and refreshments before. I wonder if one of them conjured it just then. My bet would be Snape. He couldn't peer into our minds and decided vertaserium would be best…_

I couldn't take the chance of declining…I t might make me seem petty, and I couldn't accept it there was a chance it was vertaserium…So I pulled an Umbridge.

_Thankfully were all were accomplished occlumens too._

_I reached for the cup handed to me. Ginny accepted after my stern glance. I tried to put all my fears into it. She seemed to understand. Ron looked like he would like to accept a biscuit, but at Hermione's elbow in his stomach, he declined._

_I noticed neither of the three across form us had taken tea themselves._

_I took a sip while keeping my lips tight together. Then another one._

_It came to no surprise that the questions were directed at me._

_It was Malfoy who broke the silence. "So. Tell me. When did you decide you wished to join the Dark Lord?"_

_It seemed an innocent enough question. So I answered before anyone else could. Though I doubt they would have been allowed._

_"For as long as I can remember…"_

_Malfoy's eyebrow rose in a silent question_

_I sighed, I'm going to have to elaborate._

_"When I was around 8 I remember hearing tales, listing as the adults read from the Daily Prophet. All his feats, his cause, the way he does it. I can't stand muggles" I spat the last word, remembering the Dursleys, not that I hate muggles per say, just want to give the right effect. "or mud bloods" I whisper the last part. I feel dirty. I can't believe I just said that word…_

_Ginny surreptitiously squeezes my hand._

_Narcissia nods in agreement while Malfoy leans forward. He seemed satisfied._

_"Why do you want to join the Dark Lord…? Power? Money?"_

_I shake my head. "Not money, I don't have much, but I still have honor." I laugh inwardly at the paradox. How can you have honor and yet still wish to kill people? "I don't want to be bought." I continue "Now if I come across it during my troubles, it wouldn't be unwanted. Power would be nice. New curses and jinxes are always welcome. And I'm sure I would come across them." I laugh, "Though I really just don't like mudbloods" I finish. I cringe. I really **hate** that word. _

_Snape leans back and looks confused. He leans across Narcissia and whispers something into Malfoy's ear. Malfoy frowns and beacons for Snape to proceed._

_Snape smirks and asks, "And why should we trust you?"_

_I freeze. There is an odd glint in his eyes. Is it fear? Or complete and utter glee…? I was sure there was a flash of recognition in his eyes a minute ago…_

_I curse myself for loosing control and cringing at the end of my last answer. Despite wanting to look at my friends I continue. _

Honestly though, if there was one person I _would_ expect to figure this scam, it would be Snape. He _always _assumes everything is me…and he's usually right._  
_

_"Why should you trust me? Or all of us?" I try to gain time by asking another question._

_"Just you." Snape sneers. He is still wearing that infernal smirk._

_I want to yell why should we trust you, instead I sneer, "Why not. It's not like I haven't lost things in this…" I raise my eyebrows in derision "'war'…-- is it?--" I drop the condescending tone and continue with a softer, more pleading air "I used to have money…but the 'good'-- or is it now the 'light'?-- took it. Said we had 'Death Eater' connections."_

_At their confused looks I quickly add_

_"We didn't, mind you. We weren't rich, really, my parents still had to work, but we had enough to live more then comfortably. But they took it. I want revenge. I have to uphold my family's honor."_

I really hate the honor thing. But in doubt, when dealing with purebloods, always bring up a family's honor. It's something they can understand.

_This seems to placate the Malfoys, and Snape sat back, though he looked pensive._

_Snape, again, leaned over Narcissia and whispers to Malfoy. Malfoy looks angry but he agrees. He then gets up, motiones to his wife and they both leave the room._

_Snape on the other hand looks livid. He leans forward and pulls out his wand_

_I tense and ready my wand in my sleeve. Just in case he pulls some trick, instead he waves it and all four of our chairs shoot forward._

_When they stop they are within a foot of his chair, just enough space for our legs._

_If looks could kill, Snape's glare would have killed me. _

_He whispers, so low I could barely hear him, and there is a deadly ring to his words. "Potter" he hisses, **"What" **he spat "in the name of Merlin are **you** doing here!"_

_I pale then, unwisely, get defensive. "What do you mean? Me? Potter?" I laugh_

_"You never were a good liar, Potter. Or a good occlumens…" he looked pensive and some of the glare left his eyes, "though your friends, with the exception of…Mr. Smith is it…? He's as bad as you." his tone became icy again. "Again. I ask you . What. Are. You. Doing. Here."_

_I pale even more. _

Yep. That git figured it out. Figures. Though I can't believe he didn't just tell them right away who we were…maybe he thought they wouldn't believe him…

_Snape raises an eyebrow. "Good transfigurations Hermione And they wouldn't believe me if I did. Your ill answered questions must have satisfied them…but I'm not as stupid." Snape paled. "I mean," he quickly rectified at my laugh, "They aren't as used to students who don't follow the rules…" he finishes lamely._

_I laugh again. Then sober quickly. "You don't like them do you! Ha! And your stuck having to pretend you do!" I narrow my eyes and my voice lowers "You killed Dumbledore you traitor! I hope it was worth it!. Next time I see you I **will** kill you!"_

_Snape took on a condescending air. "You, Potter, are in no position to threaten me. But… what are you doing here?" He finished curiously. _

I legilmened him. And he seemed honestly curious. And, weirdly, he either didn't know I had done it, or he actually _let _me!

_  
Sputtering I glanced at my companions. All three of them looked confused and shrugged. I assume they came to the same conclusions. I just growl._

_Hermione was the one who answered. She never could say no to a professor…or former professor._

_"You know we ran from school?" At his surprised look she continued. "We got fed up at the Order. Now we are working on our own." she shrugs and looks to me as if to say 'he knows this much…should we just tell the rest? We're caught anyways…'_

_I growl but continue through clenched teeth._

_"We ran away, and now we need to get close to Voldemort for our own reasons…And they aren't yours to know…Though we're already dead…" I mutter the last bit._

_Snape smiles. The first actual smile I have seen on his face and he says._

_"How do you know?"_

_"Know what?" I answer, confused. And I little surprised._

_"Know that your dead...or caught?" He cocks his eyebrows, "If you tell me what you are so foolishly doing here. I just might help…" He trails off._

_My jaw hit the floor. _

Who knew Snape could smile…I wonder if he is being so nice to put us off guard…or if he really wants to help…I _really_ hope he's putting us off guard so when we have to duel are way outta here I can _accidentally _kill him…erm…I mean duel him…

_I cast a startled glance around me. All three of them wore similar expressions._

_Ginny was the first one to find a voice. "What do you mean exactly…?"_

_Snape frowned. "I thought I made that quite clear."_

_I growl, "You killed Dumbledore. Why should we trust you?" _

_"And who was it that told **you **that?" Snape demands._

_"I **saw **it! I was **there**! Under an **invisibility **cloak!"_

_Snape snaps. "You dolt. If you were there then you would have noticed how we **looked **at each other. **In the eyes**" he added emphasis to the last phrase, "Before I" he hesitates then whispers "killed him…" he gained his condescending tone "And you call yourselves occlumens."_

_Hermione gasps. I turn my head and look at. I'm just a little confused. She has a weird twinkle in her eyes, and her mouth had formed a small satisfied smile._

_"Your point!" I growl. I just want to get out of here. With or without the hairs. _

_"You were communicating with him! **Oh My God!**" Hermione whispers. I turn my head** fast**. That was one of the first times I have ever heard Hermione swear. "He** asked** you to kill him!"_

_"So Draco wouldn't have too…" Ginny finishes in a whisper._

_Snape just nods. Then sighs. "Unfortunately, that potion he drank, and yes Potter," He added at my disbelief "he told me the story…though…" his looked confused, "Not why…" he shook his head, "That potion," he continues, "Was killing him. There was no cure. And his hand…it was decomposing. It started at his finger…It would have ran up his arm…then the rest of him…until he was dead…" his voice got softer "He knew--he knew that he would die that day…be it by my hand…or the potion." he cringed. Like it hurt him to say the next part. "It wasn't your fault Harry."_

_I was stunned. He used my name…My open jaw must of disgusted him, because he sneered._

I refuse to believe it... I refuse to believe it…I refuse to believe it…

_"Your plans…and hurry" Snape asks hurriedly._

_I look at my friends and they all motion to me._

_I roll my eyes, how do I always get stuck with explaining everything?_

_"Voldemort has Horcruxes."_

_Snape gasps and his eyes go wide. Apparently he didn't know._

_I continue in a hurried whisper. "Dumbledore assumed he has seven of them. He said that he only told me of this" I add at his questioning look, "That means no one else in the Order knows. He said that they were most likely at places of great significance to him. Dumbledore already got one, the Marvolo heirloom, the Slytherine ring, and I got one too. The Riddle Diary." here Ginny gasps, "That leaves five."_

_Snape is pale and he whispers "Five…"_

_It's my turn to sigh. "Yes. Dumbledore and I went looking for a locket, right before you killed him," I glare at Snape, though he doesn't notice. He's very intent on our story. "But we just found a note by a person named R.A.B." _

_I chance a glance at Snape. Something passes by his eyes._

_"Know who it could be? We have no clue…"I sigh_

_"Maybe" was Snape's strangled answer._

_I nod and Hermione looks hopeful. I swear she was making a mental note to ask him later._

_"So we know one is a locket, but we have no clue where it is. Dumbledore also thinks his snake, Nagini, is one. That just leaves three. Dumbledore thinks--thought--" I correct myself, "That the other three are most likely relics from the other founders. In fact he showed me a pensive memory with Voldemort, before he was the 'Dark Lord' " I said the last part mockingly, "When he was still working at Borgin and Burkes." I hesitate at Snape's surprise at my knowledge._

_Then I continue "A women showed him a golden goblet that once belonged to Helga Hufflepuff. She died soon afterwards. Though I have no idea what he would use that belonged to Ravenclaw…And the only Gryffindor relic was the sword and it was safe…So you see, we're a little stuck…" I finish lamely._

_Snape's mouth opens and closes a few times before he stammers, "And you're here because?"_

_This time Hermione speaks up, "We need to get a hair from several Death Eaters. We have a polyjuice potion brewing…we need to get close to Voldemort…Close enough to cast a spell…"_

_Snape goes pale then starts laughing hysterically. "And you think you can? What…Why? In your right minds would you think this…it can never work…"  
_

_"Why" hisses Ron, "Because you'll tell this all to your **master**?"_

_Snape shot Ron a deadly glare. "No. Because you'll need help…" he waved his wand and the chairs flew backwards. "I'll owl you…" then he waves his wand at the door. Silencing spells I didn't know were placed turned off and the doors opened. He motioned to the door, where another man was waiting. "You may go…"_

I can't believe I just told Snape…SNAPE! what I refused to tell the Order. I hope he doesn't tell Voldemort…Oh, who am I kidding. I just performed the equivalent of suicide….DAMN!

_  
After we left the doors I nod to Ron before I turn the opposite way down the hallway. I hear a muffled word then a soft thump. Looks like the guide hit the carpet._

_We hurried down the hallway and up some stairs. We were looking for a bedroom. Lucius and Narcissia's to be exact. We still needed the hairs…_

_We opened random doors. A bathroom, a closet, a bedroom. Taking a quick glance it just looked like a guest room, no possessions. So we check the next door. Another bedroom._

_"This looks like Draco's…"Ron whispers. I could hear his joy oozing in his words. "Just a quick peek…"_

_He was halfway in the room before he finished his sentence._

_I shrug and follow with Ginny trailing close behind. Only Hermione stayed for a look out._

_Ron was rummaging through a chest on the far wall while I was looking through his drawers. Ginny was jumping on his bed._

_"Comfy…" she said between pounces._

_  
"You do realize, Ginny," I said with a laugh, "That Draco's a guy and that's his bed…" at her confused look I add "his **private **room…god only knows what he does in his bed…"_

_She squeals and Ron makes fake barfing sounds. I laugh as I continue through his drawers._

_"Hmm…clothes--Ginny" I call, my head over my shoulder, "You might like this one," I say as I pull it open, "Underwear…" at her disgustful glare I go to close it when I laugh even harder. Cringing I reach for something in the drawer and hold it towards Ginny and Ron._

I decided that disgust was overruled by the fact that it was just to funny to pass up. It will be fun to** let it slip** to Draco some time…if I ever see him again. I do hope so!

_"Look. Pink." they turn and break out laughing._

_By my thumb and pointer finger I was holding a pair of pink frilly, lacy, underwear._

_"How do you know they're his…" Hermione points out from the door._

_I laugh harder, "They have his name sewn on the band."_

_Even Hermione Laughs_

A few minutes later we were in the hallway again having found nothing of interest. Two doors down we came across the older Malfoy's room.

_"Here it is…Remember, look for brushes. They always have hair…and" I sent a mocking look to Hermione, "there is a small chance that it'll be from an animal…" I smile to show I was kidding and everyone laughs._

_Ron enters a door that was in the room while I search the vanity with Ginny. I spot a brush and pull out a handful of hair. I hand some to Ginny_

_"Does this look like people hair? It sure is long enough…"_

_Ginny nods, "It looks about as long as Narcissia's…"_

_We both pocket some._

_A few minutes later, which we spent looking through their things, Ron and Hermione emerge with a handful of hair from the bathroom._

_"Here, we got some form two different brushes…But…" Ron trails off, looking a bit mad, "I just wish they both weren't blond…this is going to make telling the hair apart hard…they both have long hair!" he finishes indignant. _

After we got back to the apartment and removed the transfigurations Hermione was jumping for joy. Supposedly Snape was going to help us. Supposedly he didn't kill Dumbledore for Voldemort. And supposedly he wasn't a traitor…

I wasn't too happy.

What in the name of Merlin possessed us to tell him our plans! I hope he doesn't tell Voldemort. But we were cornered…We really didn't have much choice…Damn it. I'll just keep telling myself that…

On the plus side we have some hair…now all we need is Crabbe and Goyle senior's hair…

* * *

**A/N: This was a longer one. I hope you liked it. I think the part with Snape is a little anticlimactic...but I couldn't think of another way to do it...Sorry. And I hope for you Snape fans, having him in the 'loop', so to say, again is making you happy. And all of you glad that Snape was gone, sorry. I personally like Snape and was sad...well, in shock really, when he became a traitor...But since I'm playing with her characters for my own enjoyment...  
**

**Please Review.**

** Next chapter:Hair, Secrets and, Owls-This one will have a major fluff moment...so I apologize in advance...or I am the bringer of good tidings...depending on your preference...Also, Ginny and Harry get some alone time. And another trust factor is brought up, along with a few very important letters.  
**


	9. Hairs, Secrets and, Owls

**Chapter Nine**

**Hairs, Secrets and, Owls **

**

* * *

**

**September 17-**Ron and Hermione are locked in the girls room, trying to figure out which hairs are who's…and practicing occlumency. Since they will need it more then Ginny or I.

So, this just left an awkward silence between me and Ginny. Yaaa! (note the sarcasm)

_"Err…So…" I trailed. We were left with nothing to do._

_"So…" she copies._

_We were both sitting in chairs, facing opposite each other, surrounding a coffee table._

_She sighs and gets up. She skirts around the table and sits on the chair right beside me._

_"Harry…" she began, "I know what you said at Hogwarts…But…" her eyes fill up._

_I close my eyes and look down. I couldn't look into her wet eyes and see myself reflected off them. She looks so vulnerable and sad…_

_"Harry…" she chokes and grabs my hand. "Please. Things have changed…we-" out of the corner of my eye I see her raise her free hand to her mouth. She continues "We have changed. We aren't at Hogwarts. We can keep it secret if that's what you want!" her voice rose and became shrill before it became almost desperate, "And most importantly Harry…HARRY!" Her voice started desolate then changed to a plea._

_Her tears filled over and she lowers her head onto my lap. "I-I can't stand it. I see in your eyes that you care for me…" at my strangled gasp she raises her eyes, "It's there right now…Harry. I see what my brother has with Hermione and I saw what Lupin has with Tonks…" she let out a long sorrow filled sigh._

_"Life is short." she continues, her head still resting in my lap, her tears making a damp pool on my robes. "I-I understand that you don't want me to die…like everyone else you loved…but…**I'm. Not. Going. To. Die!** Harry, do you understand me!" she finished in a whisper, "I won't leave you…"_

_I raise my free hand and tangle it in her hair. "Ginny…" I let all my sorrow and pain out in that one word. "I know…I know…" I close my eyes again and take a deep breath._

_There is a light flutter on my lips before it is gone. Warm breath caresses them getting stronger with the beginning of each word, while fading away at the end._

_"Harry. I won't leave you." Cold air whips my face as she inhales. "I had a crush on you since I was a little girl. You were always my Hero…I-I never knew why." she lays another flutter on my lips before she adds, "I was never one to fall in love with Heroes…" She kisses my right eye, then my left. "But now I do…" She cups my face in her hands and rests her forehead on mine. "I know it's hard Harry."_

_I open my eyes just to peer into her deep brown eyes. I gasped. The emotion pouring from them was heart stopping… A strangled "Why?" passes through my lips._

_She sighs and pulls away but I pull her back. A small smile crosses her lips then falls into a defeated frown._

_"You know the story of King Arthur, Harry?"_

_I shake my head. I don't really know it. Never heard it really…_

_"Lancelot loved Guinevere and she loved him. But she was forced to marry King Arthur. They could have fought…but they didn't and where forced to live a life just in reach of each other…but never close…" she kept her eyes on mine. "I don't want that. To know love, but never to express it…" she shook her head violently and placed it back on my forehead. "No Harry. I love you. And there's nothing you can do about it." a wet smile touched her lips and she whispered "I can be a good stalker if need be…" then she kissed me._

_Just a light, quick kiss, but I pulled her back. Closer._

After the kiss she pulled back just in time for Hermione and Ron to return. They think they figured out which hair is Narcissa's and which hair is Malfoy's. Considering some are about half the length of others.

But that wasn't the reason they came out. Hermione was frantic. Nothing can be easy. Nope. She was worried that we didn't get a straight answer from the Malfoy's. I asked why it mattered…Well, here is Hermione's response…

_"Why? **WHY?** Me and Ron need to study the way they act, how they talk and their accents! It won't be easy trying to imitate their drawls or their haughty nature! And you and Ron are **horrible **at occlumency! **It could mean our lives!** Even Professor Snape could tell you were lying. Do you think Voldemort won't? And **you **don't seem to care! Besides, you and Ginny need to find Crabbe and Goyle Sr. and get some hair…Not that imitating them will be hard…they don't do much…just stand and grunt…"_

She had a point…though, sadly, she always does.

Though she worked herself into a friendlier, more thoughtful mood by then end . That is always nice. A plus...

So it was plain luck that later that day an owl came a-knocking

_Ron opened the window as the owl swooped in. It was a huge tawny owl with large, sharp talons. So, naturaly, it would be attracted to me. It landed on my shoulders. I wince as it's talons sink into my flesh. I untie the parchment as it flaps it wings and gives one more painful squeeze. Then it's gone._

_I cock an eyebrow at everyone's lack of concern for my shoulders. Noticing my glaze Ginny rolls her eyes at the blood on my shirt and states, "Stop being such a crybaby, Harry, and read the letter…"_

_I feign mock hurt then unroll the parchment. I read the letter out loud.._

**Dear Friends, **

_I scoff at the title. **'friends' **bah! We're not anyone's friends…_

**I am sorry at my obvious lack of courtesy the other day. Things, out of my control, came up. I am sure you can guess what said things may have concerned. And if not. Please, disregard the last lines. **

_  
I cock an eyebrow. Am I thinking clearly…did that really say-_

_"Did that just say what I think it did?" Ginny whispers_

_"He just said, that if we don't know what the problems where concerning…then not to bother contacting him…"_

_I look up. Hermione is wide eyed… _

**Like I said above. We didn't have much time to discuss my proposition. I would be wiling to meet with you again, at a later date. Please contact me if you are interested. You all seem bright, and if Severus' judgment can be trusted, you seem like the right people for the job. **

_  
I laugh out loud._

_"I **told **you Professor Snape was telling the truth last night!" Yelled Hermione. At our unimpressed looks she continues, with narrow eyes, "Was I the only one that realized he was leaving his mind open? And actually took the opportunity to probe it? Like he was letting us…?" at our surprised faces Hermione laughed. "I guess so!"_

_"What do you mean…?" I ask reluctantly._

_"You know very well what I mean Harry!" she dropped her arms to her lap in exasperation. "He made sure that we trusted him. That we knew he was telling the truth and left his mind open almost the whole time…and I think I was the only one that caught it!_

_I bow my head in shame…then read the rest of the letter._

**You know where to contact me. And you can contact me at any time. I look forward to meeting you again. The pleasure will be all mine, I am sure. **

**Lucius Malfoy **

Hermione was practically drooling with excitement. I wonder if it would be to pathetic to respond right away…

Whoa…that decision isn't mine I guess. Hermione just stated…Nay, _demanded_, that we wait until tomorrow. We can't wait too long. Our time is running out. Though I'm sure the polyjuice potion has long shelf life…I just think we all want to get this over with…Well, I'm really assuming, but since no one said anything about it…

**September 18- **Hermione already sent off a note asking to meet Lucius again… I bet Ron a Gallion that she would write a suck-up note. Ron, because he knows Hermione so well, took it, saying that she will be coldly polite. Ginny, who just add to join in, bet that the note would be dripping with happiness…

Unfortunately, no one won. Hermione spotted us discussing it…A pity…I was so sure I would have won too…As it is, Hermione, I think just because of our bets, wouldn't let us see the note she wrote. I think she was still afraid we were betting on her note…Not that I blame her…

Oh well...

Surprise surprise…that wasn't the only exciting thing to happen today. We got another owl. Just a plain post-owl that you can use at Diagon Alley.

**M. has decided, after speaking with me, to keep in touch. Send a reply. I have arranged for several _choice _people to be there. Though no one dangerous. _So you can take your pick_. Be warned. H and G are skilled, though R and H are not so. I would advise that you pick ones that won't overstep your skills and put you in danger.**

**Several Never Allow Pressure Ever. **

Hmm…it's from Snape. The slimy git. I guess he didn't feel the need to address the note to anyone…or sign it right…

Hermione disagrees with me. She says it is signed spectacularly…Supposedly the last line was not a weird piece of last minute advise.

Hurrah Hurrah! Instead it was his signature. SNAPE. He is so _very _talented…

Gawd…Did I ever mention how much I just _love _sarcasm?

_Hermione sighs deeply. Shaking the letter in her hand._

_"This brings up some problems…" she signs again_

_We are all sitting in the chairs in the living room surrounding the coffee table._

_For some reason Ginny had sat beside me and was holding my hand. When Ron and Hermione noticed, they just gave identical smiles…_

_I look down . I already know what they are…_

_"Oi, Hermione, what problems?" Ron asks, dense as ever._

_Even Ginny has caught on. "Ron, you prat. Did you even **listen **as Hermione read the letter?"_

_Ron looked outraged and glared at his sister. "Of course I did!" then he turned his head and muttered something unintelligible into Hermione's ear that made her turn beat red._

_I could only imagine what it was and laughed, "Get a room!"_

_Hermione got over her embarrassment fast and replied, "Ron, you aren't as good as me or Ginny at occlumency. Snape said as much. Either you practice more, or Ginny will have to go with me…" She looked down and whispered "Sorry Ron…you understand the reasons right?"_

_Ron was gulping like a fish out of water but he nodded._

So we practiced…

**September 19-**The next day we were stuck between practicing occlumency and waiting for a reply form Malfoy.

Unfortunately, occlumency didn't get much better.

Fortunately, we got a reply from Malfoy.

It seems like he had the same problem as we did when we received his note. He wants to meet us again, but he doesn't want to seem too eager, to he waits until the next day. HAH!

**Dear Friends,**

** I am excited that you are willing to meet with me and my associates. I have a party planned for tomorrow at 8pm. It would be wonderful if you could attend. Inside this envelope are 2 tickets. One for Messrs Rick McGrier and Steve Smith and their dates. Which, I'm assuming, would be Misses Harmony Smith and Sue Flither.  
I look forward to seeing you there.**

**Lucius Malfoy**

_"Huhm!" Ginny says, indignant, wrinkling her nose. "He gives the tickets to the **guys **and **assumes **that we girls will be taken as a date!"_

_"So…are we going?"_

_I raise my eyebrows. She has to ask?_

_Hermione catches my disbelief and adds, "Just to make sure we're all agreed…"_

_From around the room came three 'Yay's'.  
_

* * *

**A/N: S****orry for the bit of f****luff at the beginning****...ok…lot's of fluff. But the last couple of chapters were heavy…and the next few will be too.**

**Next Chapter:Taking Our Pick.._.--_Finds Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry off at the Manor for a party...The only question is...What do Death Eater's do for fun?  
**

**Also, Taking Our Pick is my longest chapter yet!  
**


End file.
